


Dance With You

by Little_Queen_of_Dreams



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Prom (musical)
Genre: F/F, Homecoming Dance, Oneshot, Songfic, The prom, cute fluff, idk how to tag, just a bunch of cute feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Queen_of_Dreams/pseuds/Little_Queen_of_Dreams
Summary: I was bored so I wrote a cute song fic with my OC Alice and Gwen Stacy! Lots of fluff and just cute dancing because I'm a hopeless romantic. The song is Dance With You from The Prom





	Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sasha (I know you love this song)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sasha+%28I+know+you+love+this+song%29).



> As I said before, this is just a bunch of cute fluff that my semi conscious mind came up with while listening to The Prom.

_I don't want to start a riot_

_I don't want to blaze a trail_

_I don't want to be a symbol_

_Or cautionary tale_

_I don't want to be a scapegoat_

_For people to oppose_

_What I want is simple_

_As far as wanting goes_

“Hey.” Alice tapped on the window from the fire escape. Wearily, Gwen got up from her bed and let her in. “How was your day?”

Gwen rolled her eyes and fell back on the bed. “It was exhausting. All everyone talked about was the homecoming dance. As if the posters, banners, and morning announcements everyday weren't enough.”

“Would you have wanted to go?” Alice sat next to her, concerned.

“Who would I have gone with? I don't do friends and if we went there'd be all this press about the ‘brave little lesbians.’”

“Bisexual and lesbian.”

“What does it matter?” Gwen threw up her hands. “They'd have blown it all out of proportion. It seems like we can't do anything that's just us anymore.”

“That is the problem with being a powered queer couple.” Alice put an arm around her.

Gwen pushed it off. “I know. I mean, why does my dimension have to be the homophobic one? We never get to do things simply, like most couples.”

“What would you have wanted?”

_I don't need a big production_

_Streamers hanging in the air_

_I don't need to spend the night_

_With confetti in my hair_

_I don't need a room of people_

_That I don't really know_

_I just want to hold you_

_and never let you go_

“What?”

“What would you have wanted?” Alice stood up from the bed. “If you were in charge of it all, what would you have wanted?”

“I don't know.” Gwen sat up. “I would have wanted things to be simpler, I guess. There's all these committees that are in charge of this and that. I'd want something easier. Just a night sky.”

“What else?” Alice looked at her. “If you were going to plan out your dance, what else would you need?”

_I just wanna dance with you_

_Let the whole world melt away_

_And dance with you_

_Who cares what other people say?_

_And when we’re through_

_No one can convince us we were wrong_

_All it takes is you and me_

_And a song_

“Well,” Gwen stood up. “I don't think I'd need anything else really. Besides you of course.”

Alice grinned. “of course.”

Gwen stood up and took her hand. “All I want is a time for us just to be us. I would kill for one night away from villains, council meetings, official dinners. I want us to have a chance to relax.”

“Then let's do it.” Alice guided her toward the fire escape. “I'm sure the city can survive one night without their Spider Woman. After all,” she smiled coyly, “I believe I'm entitled to one evening with you on my own.”

_Two people swaying slowly_

_Nothing more and nothing less_

_Why anybody fears that_

_Is anybody's guess_

She opened the window and climbed out onto the fire escape. “Do you want to come?”

Gwen tossed her head and laughed. “Why not? After all,” she put an arm around her, “it's not like you can get up without me.”

Alice rolled her eyes. “You never know, I have my ways.”

The school’s roof was wide and flat. It was bare except for a shed and a few flower pots, barren of all things that could possibly resemble life.

Helping her up, Gwen gazed out across the rooftop and smiled. “It's perfect.”

Alice grinned, looking at her. “It is.”

The two made eye contact and burst into laughter.

“I have no idea how to start this. Do you know what you're supposed to do?”

Alice took her hands in hers and led her out to the center. “All you have to do is hold me.”

Gwen smiled. “I know how to do that much.”

They wouldn't have looked like much to a bird passing by. Gwen's sweatshirt hung loosely around her waist, her jeans clinging to her legs. Alice’s shirt and leggings held tightly to her sides, almost too small. Her sweater did just the opposite. Large and floppy, it turned her figure into a sort of shapeless lump.

Any onlooker wouldn't have glanced at the two. Swaying softly in the starlight, it would be hard to see them at all. No one would have seen the way their eyes shone, looking at each other or the way their arms held tight, too afraid to let go and lose it all. No one would have seen their hidden kiss, below the starry sky in their own homecoming dance.

No one saw anything.

And that's how they liked it.

_I just wanna dance with you_

_Let the whole world melt away_

_And dance with you_

_Who cares what other people say?_

_And when we’re through_

_No one can convince us we were wrong_

_All it takes is you and me_

_And a song_


End file.
